A high-definition multimedia interface cable (HDMI cable) can relay compressed or uncompressed video and audio data from a data source, such as a computer or media player, to a video and audio output device. A standard HDMI cable comprises a connector pin assembly soldered directly to cable wires. When a data signal is transferred through an ultra-thin HDMI cable or a long HDMI cable, there can be significant signal attenuation. If there is too much signal loss, the cable will be unable to meet the high HDMI data transfer rate standards. This problem has been addressed by adding an active module chipset to the connector pin assembly. The chipset boosts the HDMI data signal and equalizes the signal at the end of the cable to compensate for signal attenuation.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art active HDMI connector assembly 100, which is provided in two parts. The first part of the connector assembly 100 is an active module circuit board 105 with an active chipset 150 to boost the HDMI data signal though the HDMI cable. The second part of the connector assembly 100 is a connector body 101 comprising a metal connector shell 110 enclosing a connector pin assembly 172 with connector pins 160 protruding from the assembly 172. The connector shell 110 also encloses an insulation housing 200 that houses the pin assembly 172 and the connector pins 160. The active module 105 is entirely exposed outside of shell 110. The active module 105 abuts the connector pin assembly 172, and the connector pins 160 are soldered to pin contacts 130 on the abutting end 140 of active module 105. Cable contacts 120 on the opposite end of active module 105 can be soldered to cable conductor wires.
FIG. 2 shows a cross-section of insulation housing 200, which surrounds the connector pin assembly 172 inside of shell 110. The insulation housing 200 has a grid of pin separators 220 to protect and electrically isolate connector pins 160. Each individual connector pin 160 is separated from other pins 160 inside the insulation housing 200 by the pin separators 220.